


Sixty

by xo_marauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death(s), Godfather Sirius Black, Happy Ending, Sad Harry Potter, marauders map
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_marauders/pseuds/xo_marauders
Summary: Harry remembers his Godfather on November 3rd.Posted this on tumblr in honor of Sirius Black's sixtieth birthday and it did pretty well so I am putting it here too.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans (implied), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin (implied)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	Sixty

**Author's Note:**

> in honor of Sirius Black's sixtieth birthday   
legends never die

“He would have been sixty today.” Harry spoke softly, his voice barely over a whisper. Ginny turned in bed, reaching her hand out to cup hold of her husbands jaw as she gently rubbed her thumb across the stubble there. Harry just stared at the ceiling with shiny eyes, his jaw clenching and unclenching. Sirius’ death was one Harry never really spoke about. He mourned his Godfather in private, unable or unwilling to discuss how he felt about it with anyone.

Ginny knew a little just from the small comments he made and the way he behaved on certain days. November third had become one of those days, a day where Harry sort of shut down and was reminded of how many birthdays his Godfather had missed out on—on how many birthdays Harry couldn’t spend with him.

“Sixty, huh?” Ginny said, equally as quiet. She was quite fond of her memories with Sirius. Particularly spending the summer at Grimmauld Place with him and the two of them finding solace in one another after waking from nightmares. She would talk about the Chamber of Secrets and how she still felt like her mind was being toyed with by Voldemort, knowing Sirius would not call her crazy for it. That he would understand. After all, he had spent twelve years with darkness corrupting his own mind.

“Yeah,” Harry said, his voice cracking ever so slightly. Ginny frowned and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Do you want some tea?” She asked, mostly just to give him an excuse to be alone. Harry nodded minutely and she crawled out of bed, grabbing his hand and giving one last squeeze before slipping out of their bedroom.

Harry let out a shaky breath once he heard Ginny in the kitchen. He hated the fact that he still had a hard time coping with Sirius’ death. He supposed it made sense because of the way it happened. The fact that there was no body to bury, that the spell that struck Sirius in the chest had not been fatal. That no one but he and Lupin were there to witness it…

He wondered if it would be easier if Lupin were still around. If they could talk about it with one another. But of course, life had to rip Remus away from him, too, so Harry was forced to be alone in his grief.

Not that Ginny and his friends didn’t miss Sirius, too. Of course they did. But they were never able to fully understand the amount of grief and confusion he had felt watching Sirius literally slip away from him.

A tapping on the window pulled Harry from his thoughts and he sat up to see his eldest sons owl sitting there with an envelope attached to its leg. Harry got up to let the bird in, giving it a small treat before taking the letter and opening it carefully.

_Hi Dad, _

_Don’t worry, I’m not writing you because something has happened, I just figured you’d like to hear from your favorite child. I’ve been working really hard during Quidditch practice and I think I could go against mum and have a solid chance at beating her! Headmistress McGonagall even says I am an exceptional player. _

_And since I know you’re going ask, yes my studies are going fine as well. But next time you see Professor Longbottom, can you please tell him to lay off on the homework? I mean, it’s herbology for Merlin’s sake. When will I ever need this as an auror? _

_Anyway, I’ve sent you something else in this envelope that I think you need more than I do today. I will be wanting it back, though! Frank and I have some epic pranks planned and we’ll be needing it’s assistance. _

_Love, _

_J. S. Potter. _

_P.S. Don’t mope around all day. I’m sure Sirius wouldn’t have wanted that. _

Harry smiled softly, a few more tears escaping his eyes before he reached into the envelope once more and pulled out a familiar piece of parchment. His throat felt thick with emotion and he reached for his wand before silently whispering a spell.

“_Revealio_.”

Words appeared across the front of the map, something Harry never got tired of seeing, and he leaned forward to read them.

_Messer Moony would like to say hello to Harry, and wonders why he would purposefully say the password wrong? _

_Messer Wormtail would also like to know why Harry would muck up the password and demands he try again. _

_Messer Prongs would like to tell Harry how incredibly smart he is, even if he did mess up the password and is prepared to offer some “solemn” advice. _

Harry laughed lightly, reading over the words before finally reaching the bottom and feeling his heart constrict slightly in his chest at the familiar handwriting that used to write him so frequently.

_Messer Padfoot would like for Harry to ignore the others and tell Harry that he misses him and not to feel so sad today. It’s my birthday after all. _

Harry wiped away at his eyes and let out a soft chuckle. “I miss you too, Sirius.” He folded the map away carefully before getting himself out of bed and heading into the kitchen after Ginny, promising to celebrate his Godfather instead of mourn today.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! (:   
follow chat with me on tumblr @xomarauders


End file.
